


Tylko Chłopiec

by I_write_gays_not_tragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coś na kształt poezji jeżeli zmrużyć oczy, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_gays_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_gays_not_tragedies
Summary: Krótkie... coś przedstawiające, jak Will widzi Nico, albo raczej, co takiego widzi Will, czego nie widzą w synu Hadesa inni.





	Tylko Chłopiec

Tylko Chłopiec

Był tylko chłopcem.

Tak go widział.

Chłopca, który został zmuszony do dorośnięcia za wcześnie.

Chłopca, który musiał przeżyć więcej cierpienia przez czternaście lat niż większość ludzi w całym swoim życiu.

Chłopca, który został złamany na wiele sposobów.

Chłopca, który bał się zaufać komukolwiek i miał ku temu powody.

Inni widzieli w nim zagrożenie.

Mrocznego syn Hadesa, pana Podziemia, pana Śmierci.

Ponurego półboga, zawsze ubranego na czarno.

Upiornego chłopaka, podróżującego cieniami.

Herosa władającego zmarłymi, duchami.

Ale inni nigdy go nie poznali tak jak on.

Żaden z półbogów nie słyszał jego krzyków, kiedy obrazy prosto z piekła zalewały jego sny.

Żaden z nich nie musiał budzić go w środku nocy.

Żaden z obozowiczów nie widział go go z paniką w oczach, zamkniętego w małej przestrzeni, niemogącego złapać oddechu.

Żaden z „herosów" nigdy nie zastanowił się, dlaczego zawsze ma cienie pod oczami, dlaczego zasypia na posiedzeniach, dlaczego boi się fizycznego kontaktu, dlaczego jego pierwszym odruchem po obudzeniu się jest sięgnięcie po broń, dlaczego jego oczy przypominają zbite kawałki szkła, jakby coś zostało w nich na zawsze strzaskane, dlaczego nie umie nikomu zaufać, dlaczego na zwrot „niech go Tartar pochłonie!" blednie i przechodzi go dreszcz, dlaczego każde pytanie o swoją rodzinę zbywa groźnym spojrzeniem.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział tego, co wiedział Will Solace.

Nico di Angelo był tylko chłopcem, który potrzebował kogoś, kto go pokocha.

**Author's Note:**

> Przeniesione z ff.net  
> Zachęcam do komentowania! :)


End file.
